


Caretaker!Italy x AB!Reader-Cruise Fun

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy takes you on a fun and magical Disney Cruise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Italy x AB!Reader-Cruise Fun

"(Your name)! (your name)! I have a big surprise for you" said Italy as he rushes into the playroom while you were playing with your toys   
  
"What is it Papa?" asked (Your name) while holding your favorite plushie  
  
"We're gonna go on a fun trip" replied the Northern Italian happily "Not just any trip but a Disney Cruise"  
  
"Really? I wanna go I wanna go" you said happily for you have never been to one but this will be a fun especially since it is a Disney Cruise "So when are we going?"  
  
"We will be going next week so I will pack everything for us" said Italy as he pats your head happily which made you really excited  
  
As the day goes on you wonder about all sorts of activities you are wanting to go especially wanting to meet the characters while being on a ship. So as the following days went on you and Italy do a lot of things to get ready like buying necessary items for the trip and then on the night before the trip the Northern Italian has you in his lap reading to you the story of Pinocchio which you got to enjoy and listen to him do the voices of the various characters as well as singing the songs in Italian  
  
You soon fell asleep after he tucks you in and turns on the nightlight as he begins to leave the Nursery  
  
"Good night Bambino/a for tomorrow it's a brand new day and the start our vacation" said Italy as he turns out the light and closes the door slightly   
  
"Good night Papa" you said softly with a yawn and then soon fell asleep hugging your favorite plushie followed by Gino crawling into the crib and making himself comfortable soon falling asleep with some soft purrs  
  
The following morning was the big day itself you and Italy were getting ready to start your Cruise Adventure that you have been waiting for so long that it felt like almost forever and now it's finally here  
  
Once arriving to the room Italy puts away the luggage in the closet while taking out the essential things you will need before you go to play by the pool. After sometime you are wearing your bathing suit with a swim diaper underneath while Italy wore a Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned and a some shorts then you two were on your way to the deck pool to have some fun and enjoy the sunlight once the ship begins to leave the port   
  
After a day of swimming Italy soon gets you out of the pool takes you back to your room so you two can enjoy a meal together and then check out a live show. During the performance you yawn quietly which made the Italian softly smile and gently puts you in his lap and once the show ended you fell asleep in his arms while he walks to your room, dresses you in your favorite onesie hands you your favorite plushie and tucks you in while slipping a pacifier in your mouth  
  
"Sleep well Bambino/a" said Italy with a smile as he takes off his clothes and slips on his night clothes while climbing into bed "Buona Notte Bambino/a"  
  
"Buona Notte Papa" you reply with a yawn and then go back to sleep while cuddling your favorite plush toy  
  
Over the next few days you and Italy had lots of fun at sea despite the rain and rough movement of the water but you still enjoy it regardless of the unexpected. One day over the Ship's speaker announced that they have arrived at Castaway Cay which is something you have waited eagerly so you and Italy have to be a bit patient for there was a long line to get out of the ship and enjoy some fun.  
  
Arriving at the Cay you and Italy enjoy doing a variety of activities from taking pictures of the scenery, swimming & snorkeling and hanging out with the Disney Characters. You really had a lot of fun with your Papa and it wasn't long that after being on the island for an additional day it was time for the ship to leave the island there you went back into the ship and back in your room flopping in bed with a sigh of relief and tiredness that Italy smiled as he puts down the souvenirs   
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Italy asked as he begins to change you into a fresh diaper and new clothes   
  
"Yes I did Papa it was lots of fun" you replied as he helps you sit up "It was the best trip ever!"  
  
"Well I am glad plus I wanted to share this moment with you" said the Italian as he kisses your forehead as he takes your hand "Let's go have dinner"  
  
"Okay" you said happily as the two of you go have dinner at the buffet and get a lovely view of the ocean while the ship smoothly sails back to where their journey began. After dinner you two enjoy watching the fireworks while being his arms while watching in awe you felt like a little boy/girl enjoying something exciting and colorful for the first time  
  
Once the show is over you begin to feel sleepy that Italy carries you in his arms and has draped his jacket over you as the two of go into your room Italy climbs into bed while holding you rubs your back and sings  
  
 _Cè una stella su nel ciel_  
Che ogni sogno può appagar   
E la gioia più serena sa donar   


  
_E se a lei tu schiudi il cuor_   
_Con fiducia con amor_

_Quella stella nel ciel ti ascolterà_   
_Il destin_   
_Le mire esaudirà_   
_L'amore porterà_   
_Nel tuo domani_

_Essa legge nel pensier_   
_Ogni cuore sa scrutar_   
_Ed il sogno tuo sincero_   
_Appagherà!_

You coo softly in your sleep with your thumb in your mouth and then Italy soon fell asleep with you and it won't be long till you two are home and relaxing after a magical week of fun from a Disney Cruise 


End file.
